Me, Myself, and I
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Single parent Classic is working a dead end job at Muffet's Caffe trying to provide for his younger brother Red along with his baby, Blue. However, Red doesn't have it easy either having to care for Blue and even bring Blue with him to class. Join us for the struggles of raising a child and finding romance. RedXEdge, GasterXGrillbyXClassic. -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1: My Baby

Hello! StormyFictioners are at it again! We wanted to try out a family fic with different Au's. So, what would a family of the Sans's be like with UnderTale Sans as the big brother, UnderFell Sans as the teenager, and UnderSwap Sans as the baby? we will have other characters such as UnderFell Papyrus, UnderSwap Papyrus, Gaster, Grillby, Muffet, and others.

* * *

 **Me, Myself, and I**

 _ **Universe:**_

Undertale Outside of the underground [not explained]

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderTale Sans: Classic

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderSwap Sans: Blue

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

 _ **Summery:**_ Single parent Classic is working a dead end job at Muffet's Cafe working all hours of the day trying to provide for his younger brother Red along with his baby, Blue. However, Red doesn't have it easy either without the money for a babysitter Red cares for Blue and even got the school to allow him to bring baby Blue with him to class. Join us for the struggles of raising a child and finding romance. RedXEdge, GasterXGrillbyXClassic. {Rated: T for slight themes. Rated R scenes will be marked when needed}

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My Baby**

Classic sighed walking home at 1 A.M. work had went longer than normal tonight and he was late he just hoped Red had put Blue to sleep his magic rolled inside him with unease. Or maybe he was just pent up... He turned to their ratty apartment and drug himself up the stairs the rings under his eyes prominent.

Red was asleep on the couch. A textbook slowly sliding out of his grip. The light was on and through the baby monitor you could hear Blue's soft snores.

Classic smiled and took the book bookmarking it and putting it away using magic to help him carry Red to bed and tucked him in kissing his temple

Red blinked up at him mumbling "you're late..."

"Sorry bro... Had a late shift... Thanks for putting Blue to bed... I'll refill the bottles tonight and clean up a bit. Did you eat?'

Red nodded his eyes closing "...pasta in the fridge... Blue squished one. Think he liked it."

"He's at the age to like squishy stuff" he chuckled and kissed his skull "goodnight love you" he said and left him to go pump and refill the bottles thanking every god he was a skeleton monster that could manipulate his body.

Red groaned at his alarm rolling over to hit it off only for Blue to start crying loudly. With a groan Red got up going to the crib and picking up the crying baby. Bouncing lightly he cooed walking to the fridge getting a bottle and some cereal fixed. Red chuckled at the doe eyed snotty baby sitting him in his seat and handing him the bottle.

Blue was old enough to want to hold the bottle himself and Red was grateful for that. While eating his cereal Red packed their lunch, a quick sandwich for him and the bottles Classic made last night. Turning to Blue just sucking air Red chuckled taking the bottle and picking up the fuzzy baby. Walking while he burped Blue Red went back to their room.

"I'm thinking space today kiddo, what do you think?" Blue just giggled squirming back. Red grinned pulling the outfit out along with a spare. Changing the baby was a small trouble but Red had learned to tickle Blue into consent. Chuckling Red gathered their bags and put Blue in his front facing baby carrier.

Creaking open the door Red sneaked over to Classic's sleeping form. Giving him a kiss Red directed Blue to do the same. Classic smiled a bit in his sleep his clock would ring in 30 more minutes. Then they were off. Walking briskly to the school. They were going to be late, but Red had already discussed this issue with his teachers. A baby wasn't always a timely thing. "You gonna be good in my classes ya little monster?" Blue beamed up to Red giggling. "Yeah I figured that much. Good thing your cute or they probably wouldn't allow it."

Edge was sitting in class 'conveniently' the seat next to him was open and so was enough space for Red and the baby. He claimed it was so he could cheat off his tests but Edge was smart enough to pass with a B average on his own

Red walked in nodding to the teacher and making his way to his seat. Giving Edge a small smile Red watched as Blue coo and giggle at the other skeleton. Getting out his book Red chuckled whispering "yeah that's the Edgelord. You like him since he gave you candy to suck on hmm?"

Edge chuckled and pet the fuzzy skeleton

Blue giggled grinning and grabbing one of Edge's fingers.

Red smiled turning to Edge asking quietly "would you... Would you like to hold him?" Red had never let someone hold little Blue besides himself, but Edge had only been nice to them.

Edge blushed "I would love to" he whispered back

Red smiled passing Blue over. He seemed overjoyed with the new seating arrangement investigating Edge and his desk.

Red chuckled quickly taking his free of baby time to write down assignments and do some homework.

Edge bounced him a bit "who's the fuzziest baby? You are!" he cooed it was quite a sight to see the big bad Edge playing with a baby.

Red snickered snapping a picture quickly saving it and setting it as his wallpaper. Red was about to comment when the bell rang. Blue teared up ready to wail out at the loud noise. Red quickly scooped him up rocking him and cooing "aw baby Blue that loud bell scare ya? Don't worry big brother Red gotcha."

Edge was almost angst when the baby was taken "oh the bell scare him again huh?" He said helping Red pack his stuff "he may need like a noise blocking helmet..."

Red nodded "I'm been thinking about it, but ya know money. Oh thanks." Red blushed lightly at Edge's help.

Edge frowned "I could buy the helmet" he said suddenly then turned bright red "uh it's the least I can do since I cheat off your homework and pack the baby with sugar"

Red chuckled shaking his head "nah you got more important things to spend your money on. Now you better hurry or your going to miss class. See ya later." Red hurried down the hall getting his stuff set up in the back of the math class. Red wondered if he would see Edge at practice while he was eating lunch. He normal took Blue out to the soccer field for lunch so the baby wasn't trapped inside all day. The Soccer teams practice and Lunch A hours just happened to line up; besides their first period that left only two more classes that they had together.

Edge went to his class definitely deciding to buy the helmet regardless

Red chuckled playing with Blue quietly as he finished the math problems. Luckily he was smart like his dad.

Blue was a good baby for the most part just making cute baby noises as he scribbled with a crayon on paper

Though as the classes passed and lunch came closer he began getting more huffy. Seeing this Red left his last class a little early heading to the soccer field after heating up the bottles. "Here ya go you fussy baby Heheh."

Soon the players ran the field Edge shining in the light of his red uniform his team captain shirt had black lettering to everyone else's white. He waved and Blue and Red

Red chuckled waving back with Blue. Here Blue was able to bable loudly. Patting Red he pointed babbling about Edge. Red chuckled nodding along while eating his sandwich. Giving Blue another bottle soon the baby fell asleep curling up and chewing on Red shirt.

Edge came over during break and handed him another sandwich "my mother made two" he said

Red blushed taking it, not one to turn down free food. Whispering Red smiled "Thanks."

"You're welcome" he said and sat by the sleeping Blue "hey a... Wanna come over sometime and grade my homework? You can bring Blue..."

Red shrugged "sure. You could use the help I've heard of how your science class is going mister tries to mix two deadly chemicals." Red snickered. Truthfully it was an easy mistake the two chemicals being only a few letters different from two non lethal ones.

Edge nodded blushing "the explosion did get us out early though" he said

Red laughed quickly covering his mouth when Blue whined. Smiling Red nodded "that is true. And it was funny." Red blushed slightly remembering how Edge had thrown himself in front of Red and Blue once he realised his mistake. Edge had fretted over them the rest of the hour and insisted they skip the last hour and talked to the teacher for Red.

Edge smiled "so... Tomorrow at my place?" He asked

Red smiled "sure. Sounds good."

Edge nodded "alright see ya around" he said rushing back to practice

Red smiled watching him leave. Laying Blue on the small soft baby blanket Red sighed leaning back and looking at the sky. As their practice drew to a close Red knew that he would have to go back to class. Gathering his things Red turned around and nearly shreaked. A group had gathered around and someone was holding the baby, HIS baby Blue! Red watched in horror as another grabbed his baby by the head before another snatched Blue's leg. Red finally gave a choked cry of alarm as Blue gave a sharp cry.

Edge came out of the locker room hearing the cry he rushed over to the crowd "what the fuck is going on here!"

Groans came for the guys "Ah boss we were just lookin' at the baby."

"Yeah! Ya said we could play with him if we trained hard."

Red shook his head tears building up as he tried to reach to get the sobbing Blue out of their hands. "No one is allowed to touch Blue!"

"No fair!"

"Yeah boss gotta hold him in class!"

"There is a difference between holding a baby and trying to take him apart you morons!" He said and took Blue from them and rocked him "I said that in home Ed! You idiots couldn't even hold a toy baby why would anyone hand you a real one!" He said and rocked Blue "it's okay... Shhhh... Let's get you back to your brother okay?"

Red nearly cried when Edge handed Blue back. Clinging to the baby Red practically hid behind Edge giving Blue soft wet coos.

"I told you guys to leave Red alone now bother him again and I'll make sure every nerd that does your homework doesn't come within six feet of any of you!" He said

The guys whined and groaned but gave sorry excuses of apologies.

Red sighed as they finally left. Blue had calmed down but was pouting angrily at the retreating forms.

Edge turned and knelt "are you two okay?" He asked and got a sucker for the pouting Blue "hey buddy want this?"

Blue grinned giggling and reaching for the candy however, Red backed up. "We-we need to go. S-sorry." Red quickly gathered his things rushing away. He headed home tears forming and rolling down his cheeks the same happening to Blue but for the reason of not getting candy.

Edge frowned watching Red leave and frowned "shit... " he said he looked for Red in class but was surprised when he realized he had went home instead

Red flopped onto his bed cuddling a grumpy Blue close. "I thought they were going to hurt you my precious baby Blue. Stars I don't know what I would have done if they did."

There was a knock on the door a few hours later a worried looking Edge waited with two pizzas and two 2-Liter sodas

Red blinked confused at Edge. "Ummm you do know the party isn't here right? It's probably a few houses down."

"It's for you... As an apology..." He said

Red blushed looking to his sock clad feet. "You did-didn't have to do that... It's not your fault." Red sighed. "I'm sorry... I was overreacting earlier. I... I just got so scared. I didn't even say thank you..."

"No, it's okay I understand. Blue could have been seriously hurt and that is a valid reason to overreact" he promised

Red chuckled "sure, but still. Thank you so much Edge. You saved Blue from those mindless hoodlums and frankly me from a heart attack."

"Heh You're welcome... So can I come in?" He said still standing there with food and soda

Red nodded blushing. "Yes yes! Sorry." Blue was in a bouncy chair and he squealed happily at seeing Edge.

"Hey buddy!" Edge said waving at him

Blue giggled reaching for Edge.

Red chuckled rubbing the back of his neck "yeah he was kind of upset I left early and he didn't get his candy."

"I brought him one" he said going to him and booping him

Blue giggled bouncing happily.

Edge gave him a sucker "so where's your brother?"

Red sighed "work. I wish that witch would give him decent hours. He got home around one last night."

"That sucks" he said sitting by him and within reach of Blue who was sucking on his candy happily. "what did he do before working for her?"

Red shrugged "been years. Don't even remember something sciencey. What about your parents? Still perfect?"

"Sure they are. we got tons of money, but that's about it" Edge and his mother were fine it was his dad that was the problem

Red chuckled nodding "yeah I understand. Well let me make a bottle and we can chow down on your lovely apology gift."

Edge nodded "sounds good"

Red made the bottle taking the lollipop stick from under Blue's jaw. The good thing about being a skeleton, if it isn't food or liquid the Baby won't be able to absorb it so it'll just fall right out. The downfall of that is Blue often had gold coins in the socks of his footie pajamas. Sitting a happy baby in his chair with his bottle Red took a slice of pizza. "This is good. Thanks again for coming over. Oh did you want me to check your work?"

"Nah its fine I did bring the assignments you missed though."

Red perked up "really? Thanks!"

Edge nodded and got his backpack off and got the stuff off for him

Red grinned gathering the papers and quickly finishing the few sheets. Grinning Red looked to Edge. "Want to binge watch shows?"

"Of course" he said grinning

Red giggled excitedly placing Blue in his bouncer he grabbed the pizzas and plopped on the couch. "Whatcha wanna watch? Can't be to violent until baby gets sleepy."

"Okay how about cooking shows?"

Red nodded finding one they both agreed on, iron chef, and pressed play. It wasn't long before one pizza was gone and only half a bottle of soda left. Looking over Red chuckled seeing a baby fighting sleep. Picking him up Red rocked Blue until he was fast asleep. Putting him to bed Red came back baby monitor in hand. "Still want to continue watching cooking?"

"Sure I can stay with you a bit longer" he said and pat the seat next to him

Red nodded grinning and plopping down. An hour later Red found it hard to keep his sockets open. Soon he was fighting sleep leaned against Edge's side.

Edge wrapped his arm around him smiling a bit as he fell asleep against him, this was nice... So nice... After a bit he picked him up and carried him to bed with the baby monitor and then left. Edge would stay if he could but he needed to be home at some point even if he hated it there.

Red whined rolling over when his heat left him. Blinking Red murmured "you can stay..." But no one heard him.

Classic returned late again and got ready to climb the stairs he had gotten paid so he was loaded down with groceries thankfully held by magic

Red heard the rustling and half asleep wandered into the kitchen scrubbing his sockets Red mumbled "Edge come to bed pizza can be put up later if Classic don't eat it..."

Classic looked up from the fridge "uh a bit late for that bud... Have your boyfriend over?" He teased

Red nodded humming and rubbing his sockets as he yawned. "He brought apology pizza..."

"Did something happen?" He asked gently

Red nodded going and hugging Classic. Nuzzling into his chest Red whine softly.

Classic pet him and despite his size picked him up and took him to the living room and sat down "wanna talk about it?"

Red sniffled before bursting into sobs "they-they almost hurt Blue!"

Classic tensed eye glowing a bit "who did?"

Red shook his head crying "it doesn't matter! I failed! I almost let-they could have hurt him and I couldn't DO anything! I'm horrible!"

Classic held him close and rocked him "no no you're a good brother..." He promised "tell Me what happened."

Red hiccuped "we-we were at lunch and and it was almost over so I start to put up o-our stuff and I turn around and they-they have Blue. One e-even held him by his head! I-I couldn't to anything. I didn't say anything. I was useless! E-edge had to save him." Red sobbed clinging to Classic "I was so scared they would dust him."

Classic growled softly And held him tighter "I'll thank Edge" he said and nuzzled him "but Blue is safe that is all that matter"

Red nodded hiccuping "y-yeah he's safe. Edge even gave him candy." Red sighed leaning into Classic's hold. "I love you."

"I love you too bro... And you are doing great... I'm so sorry to put so much responsibility on you" he said holding him tightly

Red shook his head curling closer "nah you work hard." Red yawned nuzzling into Classic's chest "sorry for crying on ya."

"No its fine let's get you to bed yeah? My hardworking little bro..." He said

Red nodded yawning and making his way to bed.

Once he was retucked in Classic went to the couch and began eating the pizza staring at the ceiling. "Stars you are awful at this..." He said to himself big blue tears gathering in his sockets his breath hitching. He set the food down and covered his face and sobbed into his hands he wanted to provide a better life for his siblings something other than this garbage dump... A world where his brother didn't have to raise a baby, where they had enough food... Just a life.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick day

**Me, Myself, and I**

 _ **Universe:**_

Undertale Outside of the underground [not explained]

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderTale Sans: Classic

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderSwap Sans: Blue

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

 _ **Summery:**_ Single parent Classic is working a dead end job at Muffet's Cafe working all hours of the day trying to provide for his younger brother Red along with his baby, Blue. However, Red doesn't have it easy either without the money for a babysitter Red cares for Blue and even got the school to allow him to bring baby Blue with him to class. Join us for the struggles of raising a child and finding romance. RedXEdge, GasterXGrillbyXClassic. {Rated: T for slight themes. Rated R scenes will be marked when needed}

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sick day**

Red groaned rolling over at the sound of crying. Crawling out of bed Red went to the baby. "What's wrong baby Blue? It's sleeping time." Seeing a flushed face and snotty nose Red cooed picking him up and rocking him. "Guess we get the day off hmm?"

Red sent Edge a text saying Blue was sick and asking if the other would grab his homework.

Classic had left him breakfast on the stove saying he loved him and would see him after work and to have a good day.

Edge texted back immediately asking if he should bring some children's medicine as well 

Red texted back "if you could that would be great."

Setting the phone down Red smiled to the baby bones. "Let's take a nice bath to cool ya down." Running a bath Red stripped then both down. Sliding into the tub Red laid Blue on his chest rubbing a wet cloth along his bones. 

Edge cut school after getting their assignments for the day and went to his home 

Red sighed when Blue fell asleep on his chest. Stepping out of the tub he dried them both off putting soft pajamas on and making his way to the couch. Red rocked Blue softly while putting on iron chef, muting the show he put on subtitles so he could watch it while Blue slept. 

Soon there was a knock on the door 

Red slowly got up slightly rocking to the door and opening it. 

Edge stood there arms piled with take out, baby medicine, and homework "hello" 

Red chuckled quietly opening the door wider for him. Walking to the couch Red smiled "thank you for bringing all that." 

Edge smiled and began setting it on his table "of course!" He said and hushed himself seeing poor Blue "brought baby motrin" 

Red smiled going and heating up a bottle. "should probably see if he will take some. could you open it?" 

Edge nodded opening it and putting a dose in the bottle 

Red mixed the bottle shaking Blue lightly "wake up baby Blue, we gotta get some medicine in you then you can go back to sleep."

Blue gave a small whine fisting his sockets and pouting. reaching for the bottle Blue gave a pitiful sniffle. 

Red cooed "poor baby~ big brother Red will help ya feel better." 

"I got one of those booger things if we wanna suck the snot out" he said 

Red burst into laughter causing Blue to whine and hit him. "Sorry sorry. yeah we can try it after his bottle." 

Edge pet the baby "we're gonna take good care of you..." 

Blue sucked on his bottle looking up at Edge sleepily.

Red chuckled swaying slightly. "my poor baby Blue. I'm gonna have to beat up those mean guys hm? making my baby sick." 

"I threw them in the dumpster this morning but do whatever you want" Edge said 

Red's jaw dropped looking to Edge a sparkle of admiration in his eyes. "wow. heh my hero~"

Edge blushed a bit "of course... It is only natural" he said smiling a bit.

Red chuckled raising a bone brow "oh? Do heroes also leave late into the night without saying bye? Heh i thought my brother was you last night. I told you that you could stay over."

"I didn't want to overstep my boundaries" he said

Red nodded understanding. Taking the empty bottle Red put it in the sink and took out the snot sucker. Red chuckled at the title he gave it before sticking it to Blue's nose cavity. Sucking it out Blue scrunched up his face blinking confused and afronted. "Aw sorry baby does that feel weird? It'll help you feel better though." sucking from the other nose cavity Red placed it in the sink. "There! Feel better baby Blue?"

Blue gave a large yawn fisting Red's shirt and leaning into his chest.

"I take that as a yes" Edge said petting the baby smiling. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" He asked Red

Red shrugged "besides keeping me company not much we can do for the little guy. Oh if you'll hold him I'll clean up the dishes." Red gently passed Edge the sleeping baby 

Edge smiled and cradled him gently "okay..." 

Blue gave a small sigh clinging to Edge's scarf.

Red chuckled snapping a picture before washing the few dishes.

"Red you are amazing" Edge said 

Red chuckled looking at him confused "how?" 

"You work so hard and take care of a baby I don't know if I could have done it."

Red chuckled "sure ya could. It helps that Blue is such a good baby. All he really crys for is attention and I try to give him plenty of it." 

"Heh good baby" he said rocking the little one

Red chuckled leading them back to the couch. "Yeah he's pretty great isn't he?"

"Yeah" he said 

Red sniffled swiping away his growing tears. "i just-i love him so much. thank you for yesterday i don't know what i would have done if Blue got hurt. he means everything to me. i just-he's changed my whole life. he's made me so happy." 

"He is almost like he's your kid huh?" Edge said

Red froze remembering the months of caring Blue and Classic taking care of him through the rough times. the midnight doctor visits. the lies that it was Classic's baby so Red could live his life free from that scorn. their parents ultimate betrayal and abandonment once they found out. Red gave a wet chuckle "yeah almost like it."

Edge looked at him "you okay?" He asked putting his hand on his 

Red sighed swiping his sockets "y-yeah I'm fine." 

Edge frowned and hugged him pulling him close "you can talk to me if you want... I'm here for you no matter what..."

Red chuckled as Blue whined wiggling to get back his comfortable spot. Red picked Blue up walking to his crib. "... can i trust you with a secret?"

"You can trust me with anything" the 'because I love you' remained unspoken

Red sighed placing Blue in his crib. Lightly petting his skull Red mumbled "Blue… Blue is actually mine..."

Edge's jaw dropped "what? But how?"

Red blushed dragging Edge out of the room closing the door softly. Sitting on the couch Red hugged his knees to his chest. "I don't really remember much of what happened. I think i was at a party and someone drugged my drink. Next thing i know i'm waking up in the tub Classic rubbing my skull… he promised to help me out and took to fall for me." Red scrubbed away his tears before turning to Edge fire in his eyes. "You have to swear to never tell a soul about this alright!"

Edge was in shock and frowned pulling him close and holding him "your secret is safe with me... I am so sorry..." 

Red sighed leaning into Edge's hold. "It's okay. Blue is my baby and i don't regret what happened to make it possible for me to have him in my life." 

Edge nodded "I'm sad you have to hide..." He said petting him 

Red nodded "frankly i'm just glad our parents just kicked us out and didn't call the police or something." 

Edge nodded "me too" he said 

Red smiled. "so are you going to be my hero and stay the night and help take care of my precious sick baby?" 

"Yeah I will..." He said and nuzzled his skull 

Red smiled nuzzling into his side humming happily. "Thanks." 

Several times that night both of them got up checking on Blue. they would take turns rocking him and heating up a bottle mixed with medicine. soon both were asleep on the couch. Red wiggled up until he was tucked under Edge's chin on top of his chest. Edge held him lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Ideas

**Me, Myself, and I**

 _ **Universe:**_

Undertale Outside of the underground [not explained]

 _ **Characters:**_

UnderTale Sans: Classic

UnderFell Sans: Red

UnderSwap Sans: Blue

UnderFell Papyrus: Edge

Muffet

Grillby

Gaster

 _ **Summery:**_ Single parent Classic is working a dead end job at Muffet's Cafe working all hours of the day trying to provide for his younger brother Red along with his baby, Blue. However, Red doesn't have it easy either without the money for a babysitter Red cares for Blue and even got the school to allow him to bring baby Blue with him to class. Join us for the struggles of raising a child and finding romance. RedXEdge, GasterXGrillbyXClassic. {Rated: T for slight themes. Rated R scenes will be marked when needed}

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hot Ideas**

Earlier that day at the cafe:

Classic was barely awake as he went around taking orders he wasted precious sleep crying and having a pity party and now he remembered why he didn't feel emotions... 

Muffet huffed switching Classic's tray with the correct tray. "I didn't know i was paying a Zombie dearie. get your head in the game." 

Classic shook his head "heh this could be a costume day" he chuckled weakly "sorry" he said and got back to work 

Muffet rolled her eyes at him sending him to take care of a table that two men just sat down at.

Grillby chuckled at Gaster's rant sliding into a booth towards the bar. It was less crowded here. nodding here and there Grillby watched Gaster talk. Stars he loved this man. 

"And so when you boil the nitrogen and mix it with..." The tall skeleton continued as their waiter arrived a short stocky looking skeleton with heavy rings under his eyes coughed politely.

"Uh hey don't mean to stop you cold" he punned "but may I take your orders?" 

Grillby chuckled lightly "some scotch please and a milkshake for my skeleton."

Classic took the order "hmm a Classic choice" he said

Gaster snorted and burst out laughing pointing at his name tag "I get it hahaah" 

Grillby shook his head but smiled loving his skeleton's laugh. "yes, i bet he makes that pun a skele-Ton of the time." 

Classic smiled for the first time that day for real and went to turn in their order.

Gaster chuckled and held Grillby's hand "I am glad we decided to come here today." 

Grillby smiled back "You just fancy the waiter. Don't lie i can see it in your eyes. You simply adore the punny ones." 

"And the small ones just look at him... I bet he'd fit perfectly in the middle" he said a bit pervertedly the couple was no stranger to adventure in their sex life and they were both stinking rich so they had little trouble doing what they wanted. Though both were pretty humble no one really thought of them as rich bastards.

Gaster was a scientist and worked hard to better the world of humans and monsters and his mate ran a chain of restaurants, but worked the original himself. 

Grillby chuckled "Frankly i think he looks nice with a smile on his face and i would love to see those dark lines under his sockets disappear. He reminds me of you before i was able to sink my flames into your bones. Overworked a simply wanting someone to love. Honey you know how i get when i see a needy thing."

Gaster blushed at the reminder of how he used to be a zombie drinking his life away at Grillby's pub. "I do baby..." He said leaning over the table to smooch him

"Wow there don't be lighting any sparks in here. I'm afraid our extinguisher is broken" Classic said blushing as he returned with their drinks.

Grillby blushed pulling away first at Classic's comment. "My apologies..."

"Nah it's cool. so you guys know what you want to eat?"

"I would like a cheese danish with a side of your number" Gaster said without missing a beat.

Classic nodded writing it down "alight cheese danish and a side of my-" he blushed just catching it "ah what?!" 

Grillby chuckled hitting Gaster lightly "Please dear have more tact. Mr. Classic do you happen to be seeing anyone at the moment? If not we would love to buy you a drink when you get off."

Classic blushed "b-but you two... Um" he said hiding behind his notebook. "Umm I not really... In a position for dating right now... Sorry... B-but I'm thankful for the offer!" He said retreating quickly

Gaster frowned "oh I think we scared him... He didn't even get your order." 

Grillby nodded. "I'll be back. I'll go apologies to him. I'm sure i can talk Muffet into letting me have him for a few minutes."

Gaster nodded and let his mate go, he was good at talking to people.

Walking up to the bar Grillby strikes a small conversation with Muffet. How life was, how business was going, why they didn't visit as often, the usual. After explaining the situation Muffet grinned

"Oh the dearie is kind of shy. Go on into the back i'll call him over. I don't need my best employ out of sorts now do i?"

Classic went over when he was called "yes ma'am?" He asked 

"You're needed in the back dearie. Take your time. You deserve a small break. Don't take to long though." 

Classic's eyes widened "oh thanks!" He said heading to the back maybe he could have a 15 minute nap... Maybe those two guys would be gone by the time he got back... Not that he wasn't flattered but he had too much to worry about right now and possible dates wasn't one of them 

Grillby was sitting on the small couch that was in the back. Giving Classic a small wave and a smile he motioned him over. 

Classic froze looking around a moment before walking over standing in front of him a little freaked out "uh hi again...?" He said "s-sorry I didn't take your order..." 

Grillby chuckled "Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned about you." Grillby rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Gaster and I tend to be a little strong in our advancements. We tend to be upfront about how we feel, due to past misunderstandings. We didn't mean to frighten you or make you uncomfortable. I'm not doing this for you to forgive us or even take up our offered date, only to try to make admins for any trouble we caused you." 

"Oh... Um... Its okay I just... Didn't sleep last night so uh brain isn't working right... I-I am flattered really... I just don't really have t-time right now..." He said shifting from foot to foot he was glowing bright blue from embarrassment, but there was also clearly shame there "I am sorry I thought poorly of you when I saw you back here" he said

Grillby chuckled motioning for Classic to sit next to him, he had warmed the spot for the other so it would be nice and relaxing. "Here sit you look like you could use a break. I apologies if I startled you for being back here. Muffet is an old friend of mine and we try to frequent each others establishments."

"Oh I didn't know she had friends" he said before slapping himself "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He said and sat next to him covering his face "please don't tell her I said that" he groaned

Grillby crackled his flames popping with his mirth. "It's fine back in the day I wouldn't call her very… friendly isn't the right word-oh approachable! What we had was more of a rivalry. She has changed a lot from the irritable twerp she was. Over the years we have become closer."

"That's nice... I like Muffet she gave me a job when no one else would and let's me work all the hours I want, but I never really considered her friend material... But I am glad she has some" he said 

Grillby frowned but nodded along. "she is good about helping when someone is in need." 

"Yeah" he said "so ummm..." He twiddled his fingers "I didn't get your names..." 

Grillby blushed "Oh i'm so sorry! My name is Grillby and my skeleton mate is Gaster. It is lovely to meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you too... I'm Classic Sans Serif..." He said "wait... Gaster...? Like the Doctor Gaster?" He asked eyelights widening no way... Fate wouldn't be this cruel right? 

Grillby smiled before chuckling "Yes, the one and only. don't let the rumors fool you he's just a lovable goofball." 

"Really? Man when I was a kid I'd collect all the magazines he was in and read all the books about him... I studied super hard I wanted to be cool scientist like him" he chuckled he had been accepted as an intern at his lab right before Red got pregnant... He had to give it up for their farce though, as it was too dangerous for pregnant monster to work at a lab... He didn't say that though "I'm glad he's a goof he always looks so serious in pictures... But I know your name too my family used to hang out at one of your pub's every Friday for card night"

Grillby thought back to when he had any skeletons in his bar, it had been a few years at least. The few he did remember he hated, they were loud and verbally and sometimes physically violent. Grillby frowned he didn't ever remember any skeleton children. Shaking the thought away Grillby tilted his head "why didn't you apply? Gaster is always looking for smart interns. Don't tell me that working here is your dream job? I'm sorry to say that you don't look like you are excited about working around food all day."

"Eh it was just a kids dream I got other stuff to do now and while I am sure it would be amazing it's not in the plan right now" he said looking almost (very) depressed about about this fact "but hey that's not your problem. Working here is fine for now it keeps the bills paid and that's what matters. Muffet was really nice to give me this job."

Grillby gave a small whine. He wanted to just hold the small skeleton and tell him there was nothing to worry about everything was taken care of. "Please don't make that face you are killing me over here. If you keep making it i'll be forced to smother you in a warm flaming hug until you are happy again. You've found my weakness, Sad skeletons. I can't resist comforting them."

Classic blushed and began to laugh a little "oh my god you are a dork!" He said but did seem cheered "sorry didn't mean to drop weird feelings on you" he said getting up "I probably need to get back to work but I am happy we met" he said

Grillby smiled stealing a quick hug. Patting Classic's head he grinned "Now you better apply to the lab when your plans finally sort themselves out. Gaster would love working with you and I would enjoy getting to talk with you again sometime. I'll let you get back to work I should probably get Gaster back to the lab before he starts writing diagrams on the tablecloths."

Classic blushed "ah yeah sure" he said and walked out pausing "uh you're a bit late" he said seeing the tall skeleton drawing in the tablecloth much to Muffet's annoyance

Grillby sighed before laughing "sorry Muffet i'll be taking him now." Snapping quick pictures of Gaster's diagrams Grillby picked Gaster up and carried him out like a princess.

"Hey! I was in the middle of an epiphany!" Gaster said squirming and blushing a bit, the tall skeleton eventually clinging to him. "Sooo what did the cutie say?" 

Grillby smiled "don't worry I took pictures... Well Classic said that was a big fan of your work. However, things have come up and he isn't looking for any sort a change at the moment, relationship, job, or otherwise." 

Gaster frowned "that's... A real shame." He said "we should find out why" and there he was prying into other people's lives again... 

Grillby frowned "noooo. Bad Gaster. I told him to hit up the lab once things had settled down. Don't meddle with the poor boy. Leave him be for a bit at least." 

"If he stays here I am sure things will never settle" he pointed out

Grillby sighed but nodded. "Give him a little time, but don't pester him. We don't want to scare him away, do we?"

"No we don't" he said and nuzzled his mate "its rare we find someone for the middle… That we both like anyway"

Grillby nodded "don't get to excited. He hasn't agreed yet. He might not like us like that."

Gaster pouted "I hope that changes... What was his name again?" Classic sounded vaguely familiar. 

Grillby thought for a moment "Classic Sans Serif… He said his family used to frequent my bar however, I don't ever remember seeing him… It troubles me Gaster."

"It does sound familiar to me as well" he said and nuzzled his neck "we will figure it out" 

Grillby nodded. He hoped they would.

If Grillby thought about it... The rowdy skeletons he remembered with no fondness one time had two children with them. one that was probably around seven... Watching a toddler in a corner.


End file.
